Tamaki Can't Be Moved
by wishIwereanime
Summary: Tamaki decided to go back to France with Eclair, but is only gone a month when he realizes what a mistake it was. Will Haruhi take him back?


**I recently became obsessed with The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script. I can thank my friend for that...**  
><strong>I keep watching a video on You Tube (which is where I get most of the inspiration for my song fics) and decided I had the perfect idea in mind for the song. Been meaning to write it down for a few days and eventually got the motivation needed for it.<strong>

**The story behind this- Tamaki had decided to go to France with Eclair. He's only gone a month before he realizes what a mistake it was. He comes back to Japan, only to find that he has no contact with Haruhi what so ever. She refuses to answer her phone, and her father won't let Tamaki see her. The others swore not to tell him what it was. She's broken hearted and refuses to make any attempt at seeing him again.**

**Summary: In this song fic, they have all graduated from Ouran. And The first place Tamaki ever saw Haruhi was at the corner of a street by her house. Just cause it's my story and I say so.**

**PLEASE READ~ I've had it pointed out numerous times that song fics are not allowed on this site. I wish I didn't have to, but I got rid of the lyrics. It's better than if the story were deleted or something. (And I was tired of being harassed...)  
><strong>

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Own anything, I do not.**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

Tamaki just walked, letting his feet carry him. Paying absolutely no attention to where he was going. He was thinking about Haruhi. About how much he regretted leaving, wishing he cold do it all over again. But instead he would make the right choice. And stay in Japan.

Tamaki lifted his head and looked around, surprised by his surroundings. It was the corner of the street where he had seen Haruhi for the first time. It was just a few blocks away from her home. They'd been walking in opposite directions, and he had happened to look up when they passed each other. Of course, she'd looked like a girl then. Long, straight hair and big brown eyes. Tamaki had been out on a walk and wanted to see how commoner's lived. It had fascinated him. But not as much as that girl had.

A few days later, Tamaki returned to the corner of the street. But he was not empty handed. He carried a sleeping bag, a cardboard sign, and a medium sized bag of food. But he also carried one more thing. Perhaps the most precious item of all, a huge enlarged picture of Haruhi. He settled down on the corner of the street, earning stares from most passerby. He held up the picture and leaned the sign against the side of the building he leaned against. On the cardboard he had written 'If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?'.

Some people looked at him in pity and tried to hand him money. But Tamaki just shook his head, and pointed to Haruhi's picture and then to his sign. Most promised to tell her if they ever saw the girl. A few even recognized her, young Haruhi Fujioka who lived near there. But others just looked at him and shook their heads. Either they hadn't seen her, or thought he was crazy.

Hikaru and Kaoru had told him that even if she wanted to, Haruhi wouldn't go back to him. He should have stayed in Japan. They were still rather bitter about him leaving in the first place.  
>Kyouya had little to say on the matter, and refused to offer his opinion. Hunny suggested he move on, while Mori just nodded silently.<p>

Tamaki never left his spot. He only ate when his stomach growled and he was dizzy from hunger. The food he had originally brought didn't last long. His father thought he was being a fool, and refused to let any of the butlers or maids take him food. So, the blonde had to resort to asking his friends for their help. Hunny was happy to help, though he mostly brought sweets. Kyouya only agreed to help if he was paid back in full what it would cost him. His father didn't want him helping Tamaki, probably because the Suoh's and Ohtori's often did business together. So, that left Hikaru and Kaoru. Kaoru had somehow managed to convince his brother to agree to helping.

On the third day, a police officer pulled up on the side of the road. He got out a walked over to Tamaki, sunglasses flashing very much like Kyouya's when he was angry.  
>He spoke "Son, you can't stay here"<p>

The teen just looked up at him with defiance in his eyes. "There's some one I'm waiting for, if it takes a day, a month, or a year."

The officer sighed. It wasn't the first time young love had done this to a person. Convinced that the boy wouldn't be there much longer before he gave up, the policeman just let him be.

He had tried to get a hold of Haruhi. He called all the time, but she never picked up. Going to her house had proved futile. Her dad wouldn't let him even see into the house, let alone have him come in and speak to his daughter. Tamaki had showed up at least 4 or 5 times, calling every other night. Nothing was working.

Everyone was talking about it now, the man who was waiting for a girl. How he stayed at the corner of the street, not budging even when the cops showed up. It had been a week now, but till he held up his sign, and pointed to the picture. His resolve and defiance never once faltered.

Nearly two weeks had passed, when the news crew showed up. Tamaki had watched as the van pulled up nearby, and the reporters had come. There were cameras every way he looked. One reporter thrust a microphone in his face, asking why he was spending so much energy and time on one girl.

"I love her. I figured maybe I'd get famous, and she may see me on the news. That she'll come running to this corner, where we first saw each other." He explained, completely serious.

"Is there anything you want her to know, in case she's watching?"

"Haruhi, I'll be waiting. I'm the man who can't be moved." Tamaki said, with a hint of his old kingly smile.

Before anymore questions could be asked, police officers were shooing the crowd away.

The blonde knew he was starting to stink, and must have looked terrible. His clothes were grungy and dirty, his hair limp and greasy. He looked no different from the homeless who dotted the streets of the city. Except for one thing. He remained hopeful.

It had been 17 days, with reporters still asking questions, policeman watching from their cruisers. Nearly everyone had heard of him, the man who wouldn't move. Some thought he was romantic, others called him a fool.

But on the 17th day, his efforts proved to be worth it. He was scanning the crowd, the only way past time while just sitting there. Tamaki almost couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Haruhi emerge from the crowd of people. She glanced around and spotted him.  
>People moved out of the way, as she ran towards him and into his arms. The news crew was swarming them, but they paid no attention.<p>

Haruhi looked up at him. "Senpai?"

"Yes?"

She wrinkled her nose "You stink"

He just laughed and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**  
><strong>Well, did ya like it? Kinda short (and not as good without the lyrics..*grumble grumble*), but I think it's pretty good. I just had to give this story have a happy ending. Sorry if they were a bit OOC. If you want to see the videohear the song that gave me the inspiration for this, go to YouTube and search 'Tamaki is the man who can't be moved'. It'll be the first one :3  
><strong>

**-wishIwereanime**


End file.
